Talk:Allen Walker
Hey, just made some changes to the article and included Japanese names and pronunciations for various special attacks and forms. For some clarification on the translations and "literal kanji translations", I'll explain a bit. When Japanese is written out in kanji, it is sometimes accompanied by tiny little hiragana or katakana called furigana, which acts as a sort of reading aid or pronunciation guide. When typed out, the furigana is sometimes left out, or included in parenthesis following the original text. These furigana are sometimes used to explain which reading of a kanji is intended, or how a person's name should be pronounced, as there are multiple pronunciations and even meanings for certain characters, especially ones used as names. They are also sometimes used when foreign names or words are translated into Japanese kanji, for example Ruy Ramos (ラモス 瑠偉(ラモス ルイ), Ramosu Rui), a Brazillian soccer star who moved to Japan, became a citizen, and adopted a kanji transliteration for his given name. Another example would be if the City of Los Angeles were translated into kanji as 天使の街, the literal Japanese for "City of Angels", it might be written as 天使の街(ロサンゼルス), Rosanzerusu, showing that the pronunciation is "Los Angeles". This sort of thing was done frequently further back in Japanese history, and was also done in reverse when foreign words were adapted into Japanese, using "furikanji" to show the Japanese translation of the word. This is the case with the names of Allen's attacks and Innocence names. They are written out in kanji, but the furigana reading guides are given in katakana, indicating that they are supposed to be pronounced (and translated) as foreign (English) words. In the case of the first form of his innocence, Cross. It isn't officially named by the Black Order, but Allen refers to it as "Cross". I've seen in translations that this is sometimes translated as "cross of God". This is because the kanji given, 十字架, which means "crucifix" or "cross" (referring mainly to a cross you wear), but can also be translated as "cross of God", was translated instead of the given furigana which literally states it's called "Cross". The same has occured with Crown Clown. In the anime and other media, it is sometimes written out as 神ノ道化 (Kami no Douke, God's Clown), with the furigana dropped. In the name of the Innocence, Crown is supposed to refer to God, perhaps stating that it is "God's royal jester", or something to that extent. In occasions where it is pronounced as Kami no Douke (as speech cannot include furigana) it is to further explain the meaning behind the name. However, the term is still "Crown Clown". To my knowledge, it is always spelled as 神ノ道化（クラウン・クラウン） in the manga version. At any rate, as further meaning can be extrapolated when the "full name" is translated, as you can see above, I have included the kanji and their literal translations in the article in cases where the literal translation is signifigantly different from the given pronunciation/translation. Lastly, I don't have a wikia account, but my wikipedia account is WtW-Suzaku. 12:27, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't we be updating Allen's and the 14th's pages with the new info from chapter 187 or is someone already on that? ItachiZero 16:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero All the pics Do we really need all those pics for his Anti-Akuma Weapon? It makes the page lag a little and such. Shock Dragoon Feb-19-10 7:20am (ETZ) QwertyQmin here: Just let me know if you'd prefer another Profile Pic. I thought it was the best profile look at Allen that could be found. 3rd uniform Where did the image of Allen in the 3rd (black and red) uniform come from? Are they continuing the anime? Profile Picture The Profile picture was recently changed to a manga picture which i think isnt a very good choice for the article. The old profile picture wasnt the best but I think it would be much more appropriate to change it to a better screenshot from the Anime. I think a manga picture as a profile picture should only be used for manga-only characters, Since Allen is the main character I think it would be more necessary to find a good anime picture. Ruki-Chan 18:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ALL profile picture changes MUST be discussed on the talk pages before being changed on the articles!!!! here are some other rules for the profiles: If an Anime screenshot is available it must be used Profile Pics should be of their most seen in attire with no special abilities activated profile pics should be head and upper torso, not full length pictures - full length saved for the appearance section Preferably pictures should be front facing or if not at a slight angle, no side on views. Having a bad quality manga shot for the main protagonist of this series isn´t in any way good enough, however unfortunately the crown clown whilst good looking doesn´t meet the criteria either (unless he starts to spend all his time with it activated). if you have a picture you would like to put in the article put it here first. i will lock this so only admnistrators acan edit if you insist on changing this without consulting the wiki members first. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 09:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for reverting it to the past profile picture. I was'nt the one who changed Allens profile picture to the manga Screenshot I was simply making you aware of the change here on the discussion page. Ruki-Chan 16:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC)